


Darling U

by luhuimangguo (fengsong)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul: re, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengsong/pseuds/luhuimangguo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tkgsecretsanta2015 exchange, some happy fluffy Tsukikane fanart :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling U

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenotsoreluctanthero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenotsoreluctanthero/gifts).



> Ahhh your prompts kinda got away from me but I love how you characterise them!! I see them in those kinds of fluffy situations too ;w;  
> Sorry if this is like.. totally not what you expected... I'm all for fluff and romance though, so please imagine them dancing to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpPL9b6mC14)


End file.
